The Petrova secrets
by mermaidsforever
Summary: There's something that no one know about the Petrova family. Everybody know about Katherine but what about her twin? Can two doppelgangers be born at the same time and what if Katherines twin is the family witch that has been hidden from this world until now? First crossover! Be nice!
1. Chapter 1

I've been on the run for as long as I can remember. Every day of my human life I ran. My mother never told me who I was running from and I questioned her more and more every day. We never stayed at one place for more than two days until one day, I stopped.

"Mother, I can't continue to live like this! Who are we running from and why!?" I blurted out.

" Isa, don't be silly! Get into the carriage now!" She responded and it was clear that she was going to avoid this conversation even more if I didn't continue now. I loved my mother but I never realized how much control she had over me until that moment.

"No mother! I want answers! You can't just expect me to follow you when you won't even tell me why or who we're running from! I'm tired of running! This isn't even a life!"

"Isabel Marie Petrova! I am your mother for god's sake! How dare you speak to me that way when you have no idea what I gave up to save you!?"

"Save me!? You killed me! This is a life I wouldn't even wish upon my greatest enemy! As for you, mother!" I spat out. "You haven't been honest! My real mother's in Bulgaria with my family and dear twin Katerina who I didn't even got to know because of you!" It was hard to not break into tears but I had to stay strong cause I felt that something was going to change.

"You read my diary! I can't believe…" She started but she never finished. Suddenly she smiled at me. It was a warm and comforting smile that I could always trust but this time I saw the lie behind her words. "Why won't you get into the carriage so we can discuss this in private. I promise to tell you everything."

"You've said that one too many times for me to believe you." I said coldly. "If I get in to that carriage now you will probably lock me up forever and ignore me every time I act other than perfect. Well guess what, I'm not perfect and neither are you. For example you never told me that I was the family witch or that both me and Katerina are doppelgangers. How could you?" I whispered.

"If you want to know I will tell you but don't tell me I didn't warn you." She stepped out of the carriage and asked the coachman to wait a few minutes, then she turned to me. "You are the family witch and another won't be until you die. I ran away with you because your mother didn't want to lose you and she was stupid enough to think that you could stay safe there. Katerina will be in danger as well but your life would be even worse if I hadn't saved you. This is the first time ever that two doppelgangers been born and the original vampires must not know about this! It could be the end of your existence." Her voice died out. It was quiet. The feeling of being watched hit me but I shock it off for this moment was far too important.

I thought about all of this. When I read my mother's diary I found out about supernatural beings and most things about them that would be good to know and less interesting things but most of it wasn't of my concern until I found out about myself. It felt weird somehow that all legends I heard as a kid was true. I thought about the life I could've had with my real family, growing up with my sister and play hide and seek or whatever normal kids do. When I was younger, fun was something rare and mother or aunt as she really is wouldn't let me get friends that could come to recognize me later if we ever returned you could say that my childhood was very serious and almost never fun.. "Who are we running from?"

"The original vampires. The world will never know about you"

At that second I decided to leave her and go back to Bulgaria and meet my real family. I left her right there and ran back to the village nearby. We never left the country, we just moved around all the time so I could easily do my research without having to learn another language. Soon enough I found my way home and once they knew who I was, they welcomed me back and the best of all was that I got to know my sister. Everything was perfect… until the day she got kicked out and unfortunately I went with her. Because of that the originals got to know about me and Katerina so we fled and one thing led to another and the word another would mean that we became vampires.

Out of all things I could've thought of, I thought of my human time before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Just to clearify one thing the last chapter wasn't a prologue, it was just Isabels history that I think was needed to know but it was a kind of prologue. Never mind, hope you like my story so far.**

**c**hapter 2. Present time.

"Forks isn't the right place for me to be anymore. I don't fit in." I explained to my overprotective boyfriend who didn't want me to move.

"No, Bella don't say that! I don't want you to move because of me. It's me and my family that should move if anything not you. You belong here with Charlie, don't move. If I don't know where you are I can't keep you safe." He said. I was getting annoyed. I loved Edward before but sins the whole volturi accident I couldn't hate him more. I could understand that he did it because of his love for me, I'm not heartless like my sister but after leaving me in the middle of the woods with only a stupid "goodbye I don't love you anymore" line it was time to break up and move to my sister.

"Didn't it hit you that I can take care of myself! It worked great until you showed up! Can't you see that I'm trying to break up with you, you damn cold one! Do you really think that I would continue to love you after leaving me in the woods with a stupid goodbye!? No!" I hoped that got into his thick skull.

"Bella you can't break up with me! I saved your life, you owe me."

"Owe you!? I saved you from the volturi and I'm pretty sure that I could've saved myself from James as well! I owe you nothing Edward! If anything you owe me!"

"Don't be stupid Bella, you didn't have a chance against him but I did. Why don't you come home with me and forget about all of this? We aren't finished yet." Clearly he didn't get it, so there was only one thing left to do.

I put my arms around him lovingly and hugged him. "You're right, we aren't finished yet." I whispered in his ear and he hugged me back. "And I'm afraid we never will be if it doesn't end soon… So I'm going to finish it now" I then said. And BAM! I broke his neck and buried him in the mud. Poor defenseless cold one!

It's so sad that the best boyfriends always turn out to be pigs or overprotective snobs, at least to me. Don't get me wrong, I love when people care but I need my space and overprotective Eddie wouldn't let me have that, besides he's very formal and I just couldn't stand his jealousy! Just because I have a guy friend doesn't mean that I love him!

I wish Katerina was here. She would know these things best. I wonder what she's been up to lately. Maybe I can visit her in Mystic falls?

**8 hours later in Mystic Falls. Elenas pov.**

I walked into The Grill, looking for Bonnie and Caroline. I needed someone to talk to right now that would truly understand my problem and the big problem right now would be my life. I keep thinking about my old life when I didn't know about the supernatural and almost everything was perfect. I had the most wonderful boyfriend, matt and I was a great popular cheerleader who loved high school. Everything was fine until the day my parents drowned and I was the only survivor. Maybe I wasn't meant to survive? Of course I was thankful for Stefan saving my life but when he arrived vampires arrived and a bunch of werewolves, witches, doppelgangers and hybrids came along as well. I just can't take all the drama and deaths.

I found Caroline and Bonnie sitting in the corner so I walked over to them and took a seat.

"Elena, you made it! At first I wasn't sure if you were going to show up, I mean you are a little late after all but oh well, what did you want to talk about?" She asked happy as almost always.

"Hi to you too Caroline, and Bonnie" I added. "Sorry I'm late but I really needed to talk to you guys! I keep thinking about the old times you know, when supernatural were all myths and movies? I can't take all this drama and curses and killings anymore, I'm tired of it and I don't know what to do. Have any suggestions?"

Bonnie smiled comforting at me. "I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a witch because of all threats and favors people ask me."

"How can you take it?"

"It's not easy all the time and if you ask Care she probably has a lot to say about the area, even more than me." She responded and I turned to Caroline.

"I have to agree Bonnie, you have a point. I hate being a vampire and it can't go a day without me having the urge to rip some ones neck of and take the blood. This isn't exactly the life I pictured I would have when I was in third grade. I guess I can't take it. The only thing holding me up is you guys! Where can I go when you're all gone? I will be alone!" Suddenly a tear ran down her sheik. She dried it of. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there for a moment."

"It's okay Care."

"You know what!? How about we get us some food! I'm starving and something tells that we need a little comfort food!" And with those words Care went off to order food.

"I'm being selfish." I sighed. "Here I come and think that I have the worst life ever and then you guys show up with even worse problems than me!"

"Elena, you are my best friend and you know that but it's really hard for me to decide if you're sad or mad right now. A clue maybe?" Bonnie said. I wish I could be like Bonnie, strong, confident and on the right path.

"I guess I'm just tired of everything, no life spark you know. I wish I could take a break."

"You read my mind, just what I thought."

After five more minutes Caroline came with our food and I was so ready to dig in. It was only fries and a hamburger but to me it looked like heaven on a plate. I hadn't eaten in twelve hours because of my little flashback problem. I wish someone else could take my place.

**Isabel Pov.**

So the little doppelganger want to take a break huh! Well maybe I can grant her wish.

I saw her talking to her friends at the corner of the bar. I could grant her little wish but it would take time. First I had to make a call. I took up my phone and waited.

_"__Hello?"_

"Hi Rene, I need your help."

_"__Oh, hi Bella! How can I help you?"_

"You see, the doppelganger has gone tired of her life and I need a new life to take over. Do you have a room over?"

_"__I do but how do you know that the doppelganger will agree?"_

"Just a feeling, she need a break and I need a new life, win win you know. Anyway can she stay at your house?"

_"__Yes"_

"Great, bye." Now I just had to convince Elena.

**AN: More reviews = longer chapters Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. unknown

Chapter 3.

I appeared at Elena's house at seven o'clock. This was going to be fun. I've never been used into talking to people sins I'm on the run but if I could speak with the Cullen's there might be a chanse that these people can understand me. The only bad thing about me taking over a new person's life was that I couldn't be myself. I had to be Elena. I've taken over tons of lives because of my gift so to say. I can change my appearance and control the elements. Something's other witches can't do and sins I'm a vampire, that's a plus. I had hoped that I could be the real me for once but let's face it, it's impossible but taking over my doppelgangers life was the next best thing.

Except for this challenge in front of me, playing Bella was really fun. I got to know the Cullen's. I liked everyone and that's rare. One of the strange parts is that Bella never existed. She was my own creation and I'm so proud that I could pull that off. Putting a whole new identity and compelling a whole town to know you aren't what I would call easy although I am very powerful.

I watched from a distance as Elena's little brother went to sleep. It was time for me to show myself. I knocked on the door quickly and after a few seconds I could hear the footsteps quickly moving to the door. Then she opened it with an annoyed look… until she saw who it was.

"Katherine!" She gasped. I could see that she was shocked. Even a human could tell she was afraid even though it was easier for me sins I could hear the heartbeat.

"No, not Katherine, her sister. Now invite me in so I can give you my offer." I said annoyed.

"Katherine doesn't have a sister." She whispered.

"Oh yes she does. I'm Isabel Marie Petrova and I'm the official family witch and another one won't be until I truly die. Didn't your ancestor tell you?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well I can tell you don't like her and like I said I'm here to give you an offer. Before I tell you I need to trust that you won't tell anyone about our meeting. Do you promise?"

"You ask me to trust you but how do I know I can?

"You don't. But sins all of your problems will grow bigger for each day, do you really have a choice? Now do you promise?" I asked.

"If I promise, will you tell what I want to know?" She asked.

"I suppose that's a part of our deal." I simply reply.

"Then I promise. Come in…

**Epov.**

As soon as I said the words she blurred in. When I followed her in she sat on chair in the kitchen. What did she want? I think it was the curiosity that defeated my fear for her. I wondered what kind of offer she had for me that was so secret only I could know of this.

I studied her. She looked like me and she sounded like me so how could I be sure it wasn't Katherine? The answer was easy. If it truly was her she would've killed me already or kidnapped someone.

"Well then." She said once I sat down across her. "You see, I heard you talking with your friends at the grill a few hours earlier and from what I can see it seems like you're tired of your life, like you need a break." She paused to see my reaction. I only nodded, curious about what she was going to say next. "The thing is, I can give you that…" I froze. Was she going to kill me?! I felt my heart starting to beat and must've heard cause before I could run she started to talk again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. You see, I have a friend in Florida and her name's Rene. You can go live with her for a year and during that time I can take your place and then you can come back ready to face the day." She said.

I didn't know what to think. Of course a year in Florida sounded great and having someone else to deal with my problems was just what I needed. "What if it doesn't work?" I asked.

She didn't answer my question directly but pulled it out to a long explanation. "You're taking all of this surprisingly calm. I'm honestly surprised that you can manage to keep calm during a situation like this, but I guess you're used to this sort of stuff, aren't you? As for my plan… let's just say I have a plan B. If this is to work I need you to trust me and you might think that inviting me in would prove that but I've been around for too long to fall for that trick. If I'm right you don't trust me, you're only cooperating to save your own skin. Am I right?" She said like she knew the answer.

I gulped. This meeting was scary enough but now? I was horrified! How did she know this? Did she tell me the truth? "You better tell the truth. I don't like liars." She warned me, but not in a creepy way but like adults warns kids about stepping on snakes.

"The truth…" I started. "…is that I'm terrified. I don't know if I can trust you because I've been through a lot of problems because of liars. How do I know you're not Katherine?" I answered smartly without really giving a straight answer.

"I can call her if you want but I'm warning you, She won't be happy to have me here and her anger will probably go out on you."

"But I thought you were sisters and that you liked each other."

"Of course she likes me! You are the only problem for her and if I befriend you she can't hurt you because that would break my poor heart into pieces and you probably know how much she would like to kill you by now, right?"

"R-rr-right." I stammered. "What exactly is your plan?" I asked.

"I will give you a ticket to Florida were Rene will pick you up and you will tell me everything that's going on in your life now including you tell me everything about you, your personality, friends, enemies and so on. I will also need to switch phone with you. When a few months have passed you will go back here and we meet up somewhere to inform each other about what's going on and what's happened these months so that you can easily pick up your life again. How does that sound?"

I didn't really answer her, I just gave her a weak smile and said "I guess it's time for vacation from my life then."

**Isabel pov.**

I was just about to answer when I heard footsteps outside. "Someone's coming…" I ran upstairs and out from a window, leaving a very confused Elena in the kitchen. I sat on the roof and listened to their conversation.

**Who are you!? **Elena asked terrified. Her words came out in a whisper.

_I'm here to warn you about a great danger coming. For now the doppelganger is needed alive_

**What danger!? My friends can protect me!**

_You think so? I know everything about your friends and I also know that they are no more than a bunch of weaklings compared to me. About that great danger you can't know anything until you're needed._

**If I can't know anything then why are you really here?**

_I'm looking for someone…_


End file.
